gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
GP-5
Note Before any more people say, the filters on the GP-5 DO NOT CONTAIN asbestos (the exception being the 'coffee can' style filters from the second world war). GP-5 The Гражданский Противогаз 5 Protivogaz-5" ("Civilian Gas Mask-5") gas mask, often abbreviated as the: "GP-5", is a gas mask that was manufactured from 1970 to 1989 by the Soviet Union and its constituent states. The GP-5 was designed to protect civilians of the Soviet Union from radioactive fallout during the Cold War. This mask is a helmet type mask which was made in both black and white rubber and was carried in a small green cloth bag. The lenses of these masks are held in place by crimped metal rims, crimped onto the rubber of the mask. The bottom of the mask is made of metal, and in it is the 40mm filter input, and the inhale and exhale valves. Air entered through the inhale valve, passed into the mask though special tubes under the lenses and was breathed out through the exhale valve. The lenses are easily fogged up and anti-fogging lens inserts were issued with the mask. The gas mask, being of the "helmet" type, requires it to have strong elasticity, and must be stretched over the head for it to be worn. This allows for a secure fit, but can make the mask uncomfortable to use for long periods of time. The mask itself is made of latex rubber, and thus it naturally adheres well to the skin which ensures an airtight seal. This, however, can make it difficult to wear for a person with long hair, as the rubber will cling to hair strands and can make it both painful and frustrating to put on. Because of this, it is more suitable to people with short hair. A variation of the GP-5, the GP-6, which had ear holes allowed air to enter from there unlike the GP-5 which only allowed air to enter from the inhale valve. The GP-5’s filters do not contain asbestos, as many have falsely claimed they do. These filters contain activated charcoal, which is only potentially dangerous if it gets into the lungs. While activated carbon is nontoxic, getting solid clumps of anything in the lungs is unhealthy. The only filters which contained asbestos were the Russian ‘coffee can’ type filters from World War II, as well as other filters in that period. The GP-5 was issued with two filter types, a standard Russian 40mm filter, and the ‘coffee can’ type filter on a hose like the SchMS gas mask. It is compatible with NATO 40mm filters. The mask was issued in a very basic bag with two straps, one to hold the bag over the shoulder, and the other to keep it tight around the waist, preventing it from moving around as the person walked. The bag also had two pockets, one for personal use, and the other for keeping the anti-fogging lens inserts which were issued with the mask due to the problem of lenses fogging up as the wearer breathed. Breathing with a long, deep, inhale through the mouth, and a gentle exhale through the mouth can also help with fog reduction. The GP-5 is probably the most common of gas masks among collectors as it was produced for almost 20 years (1970-1989) and in great numbers. It is probably the single most common type of gas mask in the world. Gallery ' gp5 001.JPG|Russian GP-5 and carrying bag gp5 004.JPG|Filter screwed onto mask gp5 009.JPG|GP-5 filter (ГП-5 means GP-5) gp5 020.JPG|Air passed into the mask through the rubber tubes seen under the lenses gp5 017.JPG|Markings on the mask gp5 021.JPG|Carrier Bag gp5 023.JPG|Pocket of Carrier Bag gp5 024.JPG|Carrying bag straps GP-5 anti-fog insert container, 01.png|An anti-fog insert container. ' External links References: PDF of Bart's Old Gas Mask Collection - http://gasmasks.net/ Gasmasklexikon - http://gasmasklexikon.com/Page/Ussr-GP5.htm Category:Russian Gas Masks Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Helmet Style Masks Category:GP Series Mask Category:Civilian Gas Masks